


Twisted Lies | Spencer Reid {Demon AU}

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Criminal Minds Writings [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Angel/Demon AU, Can I make a request for SpencerxReader and the reader is a demon, and the unsub is a demon hunter and forces the reader to reveal her true self.❜❜- Pillowtalkparadise15Pairings: Spencer Reid x Demon!ReaderFeaturing: Spencer Reid, Demon!Reader, Tom {OC}, JJ, Emily, Tara, Garcia, David Rossi, Luke Alvez, other agents, f/n (friends name)Summary: Spencer tries to stop a unsub from killing a victim.WARNINGS: angst, supernatural themes, demons.Word Count: 380A/N:  Technically it is just a demon AU…Got a Spencer Reid or criminal minds request? Send it in!
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Writings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Twisted Lies | Spencer Reid {Demon AU}

Spencer held his gun up in front of him. Pointing it towards the unsub.

“Put the knife down, Tom.” Spencer commanded.

“No, she is a demon.” He yelled back. Placing the knife against your throat. You gave Spencer a pleading look. Eyes swam with fake tears.

“Please don't let him kill me. He is insane. I'm just a normal girl.” You sobbed. Crocodile tears falling from your eyes. 

“She isn't. She's a normal girl. Who graduated from college, who has her degree. Come on Tom.” Spencer spoke. Trying to convince Tom into putting the knife down. tom’s hand shook. While you let out fake sobs, but Spencer didn’t know that.

“Maybe before she was turned to a demon.” Tom grunted out. Spencer tried not to let his frustration show but failed a bit.

“Put the knife down, Tom.” Spencer demanded.

“I can't you will see, she's a demon after I slit her throat and she's still alive.” Tom spoke. Your eyes flashed with worry. So, did Spencers.

Before Tom could do that. Spencer shot Tom in the shoulder. Making you let out a gasp of shock. Though you really wanted to smirk, you had to play the poor innocent victim.

Spencer rushed over to you, as the rest of the team walked in. He untied you. Helping you up.

“Everything is okay now.” Spencer reassured you.

“My hero.” You fake cried. Hugging him tightly. You shut your eyes. Spencer went ridged a bit. But hugged you back. He pulled away after a second. Making you look up at him with pleading eyes. Making sure your lips trembled.

“You should really get checked out.” Spencer spoke. Making you nod your head.

“Yeah. I should.” You spoke, giving him a small smile. Letting go of him and walking slowly to the ambulance.

You made sure no one was looking, eyes turning black as you disappeared into black smoke, unbeknownst to you Spencer was watching. He let out a gasp gaining JJ's attention.

“He was right.” He gasped out.

“What?” JJ spoke. Giving him a concerned look. Spencer craned his neck to look at her. Wetting his lips.

“Nothing.” He lied. Giving her a fake smile before he turned his attention to the spot you disappeared. His heart racing faster... **_Tom was right…_**


End file.
